


Lessons

by unevenstar



Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Practice Kissing, Teen Crush, bubble tea, lmao what am i doing, more than just friends, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: Anca/Nyo!Romania and Synnove/Nyo!Norway in a Human AU.
Relationships: Female Norway/Female Romania (Hetalia), Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997740
Kudos: 3





	Lessons

Synnove leaned against the wall and slurped her bubble tea, having gotten to the last drops. All that remained were the boba bubbles, and she took her precious time in eating each one. Anca, however, ate them all in one go. Her lips were pretty and round and could fit any shade of lipstick she wanted to: Synnove was almost jealous. Anca laughed after she took a ridiculously long time chewing them up, looking at Synnove’s typical, disappointed reaction.

“You look mad,” Anca giggled. Looping a finger around her hair, she sank further into the beanbag chair. There was a little glint in her eye for some reason, but Synnove disregarded it. Her friend was a little weird, but that was well-established: she instead finished the last of the boba and set the cup aside.

“Why am I mad this time?” Synnove quirked an eyebrow at her from the bed. She was doodling in her diary as Anca had rambled on and on, but she knew the other girl didn’t mind a thing. 

“You’re mad because I’m better at kissing than you.” 

Clapping her notebook shut, Synnove pursed her lips. “Anca, shut up, that’s not even related to anything-” 

“We haven’t practiced in awhile, and you know that. No way you’re going to get  _ your _ boy-” Anca rolled her eyes to the back of her head for dramatic effect - “Like  _ that _ , won’t you?”

Biting back a feral urge to just growl, Synnove let out a slightly more dignified sigh. “Maybe I won’t.”

It was better to play around with Anca’s games. The girl had gotten up from the beanbag and was taking her hair down from her ponytail, throwing the cherry-patterned scrunchie to the floor: Synnove knew what that meant: they’d have their  _ lessons _ again. Anca sat beside Synnove on the bed, her posture relaxed and open. It was a shame Synnove knew she was like this to everyone and not just her...Wait, what was she thinking? 

“We did just like...mushy, affectionate frenching last time. Wanna try something new? I heard a rumor that  _ Jooooonnaaasss _ likes it hard and passionate.” 

Synnove let the blush coat her face and let Anca have her satisfaction.  _ How’d she find out about his secrets?  _ “Then we’ll do hard and passionate if that’s what you’re up to.” 

“Great.” Anca put a hand on her friend’s cheek as Synnove leaned in: that was usually the first step, right? They’d watched dumb rom-coms movies together, and read books depicting making out in detail; one could dare call it studying. 

Synnove met their lips together without much time having passed, closing her eyes as she felt Anca’s other hand settle at her waist. God, the other girl tasted like sweet milk tea and heaven, and her hands were warm honey. Anca nipped at her lower lip, bringing their more gentle kisses into an exhilarating game, where their mouths slipped around each other until someone called it quits.

And for now, no one had dared to part or spoken a word. Anca pushed Synnove down from their seated position down to the bed, feeling the slight dip in the bed as Anca shifted so that they could be right up and against each other. All Synnove could feel was their warmth, how it engulfed them and made her feel like they were the only people in the world. 

_ When would they stop? When would they stop? _

It was easy to think that Anca was Jonas, Synnove’s crush of almost a year. She felt a hand slide up her shirt, rubbing at the sensitive skin of her belly before pulling away with a gasp. 

“A-Anca, what are you doing?” Synnove pulled down the bottom of her shirt even if the gesture did nothing. 

Anca’s pink lips were glistening with saliva, and she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Her soft, shiny hair was tousled from Synnove’s fingers winding their way through, up and over. She decided to scoot away. “That’s just...what you gotta be prepared for.”

Synnove dropped her forehead into her hands. “Yes, I-I know, but you’re...not Jonas. Maybe it’s too far for us.” 

“Well, I’m sorry about that, if I made you uncomfortable.” Anca’s voice trailed off into almost nothing as she looked away. “You were better than last time, though.”

Feeling a twinge of regret course through her for a mysterious reason, Synnove nodded her head shyly. “Maybe I was.”

She only then had a feeling that this wasn’t what normal friends did. 

Anca looked at her curiously. The bubble tea in her stomach had only started to churn. 


End file.
